


Crowd of Thousands

by Liv_andletdie



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, and flirting, based loosely off of a broadway musical, drowning in fluff, dude where'd my Kokiri go?, fluff fluff fluff, headcanons for Zelda's family, lots a fluff, two dorks flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_andletdie/pseuds/Liv_andletdie
Summary: "The smile, the voice, the eyes. He’d mentioned home, they used goat milk? It had all been so clear! How had she missed it?!"Link and Zelda bond over a shared dislike of parties.





	Crowd of Thousands

If there was anything that still unsettled the young Hero it was parties. Small get togethers he could handle, family affairs around the fire, joking and drinking and singing songs until the sun rose it’s weary head over the horizon. Those were events he enjoyed, that he missed almost. The joyful laughs of his family echoing into the air and the smell of goat stew and pumpkin pie cooking over the fire were absent from his new life in Castle Town. 

It had been almost a year since the invasion had ceased, months since the rebuilding of the city had been completed, and days since the final tile was replaced on the roof of the highest tower. And to commemorate the occasion the court had called for a ball, an extravagant celebration for only the high society of Hyrule. Men and Women from all over the country came decked out in their most elaborate gowns. The women draped and in silks and drowning in diamonds, the men wrapped in decorative doublets with shining gold medals pinned to their chests. The overpowering stench of different perfumes fought for dominance in the air, suffocating and sickening. 

Link hated it. 

He hated how pretentious everyone was, he hated how they swanned around the room laughing at pathetic witticisms and patting themselves on the back, he hated how they ignored the issues of the families still struggling in the city below, and he hated how they looked at him. 

They saw him as nothing more than a curiosity, a novelty to explore and tease. They all wanted to meet the “Hero who saved Hyrule” and as such he was paraded around the room like a prize Goat headed to slaughter. 

Link was drawn out of his musings by the feel of a silk glove against his arm. He turned his head sharply to the Duchess next to him, her squawking obnoxious laugh cut right through him as she clutched his sleeve in her talon like grip, a glass of champagne perched in her other hand. Her husband (Or at least Link assumed he was her husband) patted his own chest roughly in his laughter, spilling his drink onto the floor and over his shoes. 

“My boy” he guffawed through his laughter “You really do know how to turn a phrase!” 

_Did I say something funny?_ Link wondered trying not to let his disdain show on his face. The Duchess beside him dug her talons in deeper, pulling his arm towards her. 

“He’s right, you really are quite astounding. Where have you been hiding all this time?!” She leaned in, her breath heavy with alcohol, her garish smile painted red just hovering over his cheek. Link could feel every cell in his body telling him to run, to get out of there before she got any closer. But hours of etiquette lessons with Auru and Shad told him the opposite. It would be impolite to run screaming from the woman beside him, no matter how uncomfortable she was making him. 

“Ordon” was his polite reply as he tugged his arm from her grip, jostling her slightly as champagne spilled from her glass, adding to the growing puddle on the floor. 

“I’ve heard wonderful things about Ordon” she sighed, teetering and swaying in her high heeled slippers “such marvelous trees” 

_She’s drunk,_ he concluded, watching as she tried to keep balance, her arm flailing and landing on her companion's shoulder. 

“Oh yes such wonderful trees” he agreed raising his almost empty glass in a toast. Link copied his action out of fear of seeming impolite, before excusing himself to hide in the corner of the room, desperate for a little peace and quiet amidst the bustling noise of the crowd. 

Hidden by the shadows he could survey the room in it’s entirety. His eyes swept over the long velvet curtains and the polished marble columns, the carved statues of deities and nymphs, the stunning frescoes that decorated the ceiling detailing stories from the country's long and difficult history. He watched as couples spun and danced in the center of the room, silks and satins of all colours shifting and moving in time with the waltz. The band played in the corner, their instruments appeared almost golden in the light from the ornate chandeliers above. 

Those not dancing lingered on the edge of the floor. Groups of people stood talking and laughing and making as much noise as possible. Link tried to ignore the sounds as he gazed over the crowd, searching. A flash of deep purple silk caught his eye to his right and he found her. 

Princess Zelda, the heir to the throne of Hyrule. 

Over the months since his return north he and her Highness had grown…close. They knew each other, or knew of each other. They saw each other in the hallways or at dinner, sharing short, curt, conversations; a fond greeting followed by small talk and ending with the mutual promise and agreement that they just must do this again. From anyone else Link would have found the whole exchange to be merely a formality, cold and devoid of meaning. But with Her, with Zelda, he found himself believing every word! Every promise to find him in the hallways, to make time for tea so they could sit and have a proper conversation, seemed so sincere that it made his heart ache in his chest. 

But The Princess was a busy woman, what with a city to repair and a country to rebuild. He couldn’t blame her, nor could he blame their hectic schedules. They both had work that they needed to complete, jobs that they needed to do, all for the good of Hyrule. And just because the final tiles had been replaced and the statues in the square repaired it didn’t mean that their lives were about to get any simpler. 

He tried to shake the dread from his shoulders at the thought of his, once simple, life becoming any more complicated than it needed to be and instead tried to work up the courage to cross the room and be closer to his Princess. He contemplated walking over to her and starting a conversation, but it was generally frowned upon to speak to a monarch before they made the effort to speak to you. He never knew, she may find it insulting that he dared to assume that she would wish to speak to him.

Would she even want to speak with him?! 

_Why is this so complicated?_ He cursed, _it should be simple!_ But it wasn’t, and it seemed nothing was anymore. 

Letting out a deep breath his eyes locked on the Princess again. She was stunning, her long brown hair falling in waves down her back, her arms and neck were decked with jewels, glittering diamonds caught the light at every angle making her look like she was made of pure starlight. The long skirts of her dress were accented with amethysts and a heavy silver crown sat high atop her head. He watched as she spoke to some noble, her rosy lips pulled into a polite smile. He could tell by the way she clenched her fist slightly that she was having about as much fun as he was. 

Then she turned, excusing herself, and headed towards the doorway. She seemed to almost glide across the floor in her haste to escape the hot and crowded room. 

At that moment Link wasn’t sure what came over him, perhaps it was a desire to make sure she was alright, or maybe it was sheer curiosity to see where she was going in such a hurry, but as he watched her slip through the gap between the large ballroom doors he felt his feet move to follow her.

<><><>

Zelda leant against the wall of the corridor, a hand raised to her temple in an attempt to ease the dull pounding thud there. 

She hated parties. 

Ever since she was a child, following along behind her brother and her father, the large noisy crowds had been nothing but a source of pain. Hundreds of people all gathered in one room, their heavy perfume making it difficult to breathe, all asking her questions and fawning at her dress or her hair. The attention was too much and most of the time her father rarely noticed where she was anyway, she would sneak out onto the balcony to count the stars, or she would feign an illness to be excused and spend the rest of the evening curled up in bed reading her favourite stories over and over again. 

That all changed when her brother took the throne however. She was then expected to sing and dance, to perform when asked and to smile when demanded. Her headaches began to grow and soon she no longer needed to fake them. Thankfully her brother had let her leave whenever she wished. 

She didn’t dance anymore.   
She didn’t sing.   
The only conversation she had made was with nobles who knew not to keep her waiting too long.   
The music had been soft.   
The perfume not nearly as suffocating as it once was. 

So why was she in such agony!? 

_The Goddesses curse me,_ she thought bitterly, rubbing her forehead as the pounding only got worse. She’d tried to grin and bare it, to remain the perfect image of a perfect princess that they all expected from her, and she couldn’t even do that right! Her father’s voice rang in her ears, _You’re a disgrace, a failure, not fit to rule!_

_Shut up!_ She wanted to scream, her hands moved to cover her ears to try and block out the words, _Shut up! Shut up you’re wrong! You’re wrong!_ She slid down the wall, curling up into a ball on the floor with her head between her knees, her hands still clamped over her ears. Every happy moment she had felt that evening was drowned in the darkness she now felt. 

She hadn’t even gotten to speak to Link. 

She’d wanted to, by Nayru she’d wanted to. She’d wanted to speak to him more than anyone else in the room, and yet every time she’d tried to some noble had stepped in her way! Demanding attention and keeping her from him. She tried not to get mad at them, it wasn’t like they knew she was following him around the room, instead remaining calm and greeting them and thanking them for whatever “sizeable donation” they had put forward to help with the repairs.

Talking with Duke Eldeer had been the final nail in the coffin. He must have bathed in his cologne, for the smell radiating off of him was overpowering! She could still taste it in the back of her throat, the sharp stinging scent had caused her to run from the room in pain, abandoning any hope of talking to the handsome man with the beautiful blue eyes. 

She could still picture her Hero, dressed in finery and jewels. His new green tunic was heavy with embroidery, intricate patterns in silver and gold thread decorated the collar and cuffs. His worn brown boots had been polished till they shone and his shaggy hair had been somewhat tamed for the occasion. She’d watched as he spoke with everyone, Lords and Ladies, Counts and Countesses, all the time wearing a polite and courteous smile. The very image of a Hylian Gentleman. 

The pain in her head flared up once more as she leaned back against the wall, resting her head against the ancient stone and brick. The voice of her father was long gone, replaced only with a dull ache in her heart. She wrapped her arms around herself, the silk of her gloves like ice against her bare flesh. What she wouldn’t give for a little heat. 

Soft footsteps broke her from her reverie. 

The moonlight streaming in through the thin windows cast a faint silver glow over the stones, barely lighting up the corridor enough to see her own hands in front of her face let alone anyone approaching. She pushed herself to her feet, smoothing down her skirts as she tried to make out the figure in the darkness. 

Then he stepped into the light, blonde hair shining silver under the moon, his eyes bright and blue. Link. 

_Oh they really are cursing me now,_ she thought trying to regain her composure. _What is he doing here? What does he want!?_

Link stood there, his body shaking with nerves or the cold she wasn’t sure. He looked like he wanted to say something, to call out to her. She watched as he opened his mouth only to have the words die on his tongue, a look of anxiety in his eyes. 

Belatedly the reason came to her, he was waiting for her to speak first, to instigate the conversation lest he overstep his boundaries. She felt a hint of frustration colour her cheeks, _We’re alone, does he really think I’d hold him of all people to that rule?_

“Speak freely” she said, cringing slightly at how weak her voice was. She was meant to be a leader, a Queen! Not some doe eyed maid.

“Your Highness” His voice was soft, nervous, and gentle. She could see him reach out towards her slightly, his hand shaking. “Are you alright?” 

There was no malice in his tone. No mocking her for leaving the party, no questioning why. He was honest in his concerns, caring only for her wellbeing. Zelda felt a blush settle at her collar at the realisation, the skin growing hot despite the chill. 

“I’m perfectly fine” she lied, trying to make her voice seem confident despite the shivers running down her spine “just wanted a little quiet that’s all” 

Link didn’t seem to believe her. He wrung his hands in front of himself, the leather of his new gloves was still hard and stiff and uncomfortable. She watched as he went over his words in his head, trying to find the best way to phrase his concerns and not seem patronising. 

“Forgive me” he began “but you look like you’ve been crying?” 

_Have I been crying?_ She wondered, bringing her hand to her cheek. She felt the silk at her finger tip grow damp with tears, the realisation causing the dull ache in her heart to spread down her limbs. 

“It’s the headache” she responded, almost robotically “I get dreadful migraines sometimes” 

The look in his eyes wasn’t one of pity or derision. He held no contempt for her as a soft, small, smile found a way to his lips. 

“I can help with that” he offered with a shy shrug of his shoulders “I know a good headache cure, works every time” 

Zelda glanced at his outstretched hand, the leather of his glove shining dimly in the light of the moon. A different feeling steeled her heart, the numbness dissipating and making the tips of her fingers tingle with electricity. She could feel his eyes on her, watching her, waiting patiently for her response. 

She stood silently, weighing up her options. She _should_ politely decline his offer, she _should_ return to the ballroom, she _should_ dry her tears and smooth her gown and march right back into the room she’d fled from. She _shouldn’t_ be thinking about how wonderful it would be to spend some time alone with Link, she _shouldn’t_ be tempted to reach out and take his hand, she _shouldn’t_ be seriously contemplating letting him take her to her room, and she _really shouldn’t_ be spending time alone with him unattended especially considering how neither of them were married. 

To be found, alone in her room with an unmarried man would spell disaster for her already fragile reputation! It would be unwise, foolhardy, ridiculous! She was going to tell him “thanks but no thanks, I’ll be fine” and waltz right past him! Yes, she wasn’t going to get herself tangled up in drama all over a little headache. 

Taking a deep breath, Zelda reached forward and took his hand in hers. 

“I would appreciate that very much, thank you” 

<><><>

_I can’t believe I’m actually doing this!_ Zelda sat at her fire, resting against the plush cushions of her armchair. A small table stood between her and Link as he sat before her stirring, what looked like, pink milk in a teacup. He seemed focused on his task, sitting only on the very edge of his seat. He mixed a few teaspoons of sugar into the concoction, the edge of the spoon clicking against the inside of the cup as he stirred. 

Since she had taken his hand and let him escort her to her rooms, far from public decency and prying eyes, he had retreated back into silence. He barely even looked at her, his eyes seeming to burn holes into the table in front of him. She couldn’t remember him being so… so shy? Perhaps shy wasn’t the correct word, perhaps the correct word would be respectful? 

Zelda had seen him through Midna’s eyes. She had seen his sass and his arrogance, his annoyance and his patience. He was a man of few words and many emotions, _Where is that man?_ She wondered looking over his hunched form next to her. 

According to Auru, Link had spent days studying proper etiquette in preparation for the ball that he was currently missing out on… thanks to her. Zelda tried not to linger on that, straining to hear the faint singing of the orchestra downstairs. 

“Are you enjoying the party?” she asked, playing with the ring she wore. The subtle twitching of his ears was the only sign that he’d heard her. He continued stirring the drink for a moment before raising his head to look at her. 

“Would you like me to be honest or polite?” he asked sliding the drink across the table towards her. Wordlessly she picked it up, holding the teacup with poise over her lap. 

“I would prefer you to be honest” she admitted casting a glance at the drink “as I would like you to be honest about what I am holding currently” 

He let out a soft chuckle, the sound causing her pulse to race slightly under her skin. She watched as he removed his gloves, leaving the leather on the table as he rubbed the skin of his knuckles. 

“Warm milk,” he started, counting the ingredients off on his fingers “a little bit of red potion, and sugar for the taste. Back home we use honey and goat's milk but… well sugar seemed a lot less sticky and there ain't no goats in Castle Town.” 

Zelda nodded, accepting his answer, and lifted the teacup to her lips. Already the scent of red potion was making her skin crawl, uncomfortable memories of loving arms and caring words stained a dark crimson by the vile taste of the potion. _“It’s meant to heal you”_ her brother had told her once _“if they made it taste good you’d want to drink it all the time”_ She hadn’t been so sure of that, even as a child. 

She steeled her nerves and took a sip. The supposed “cure” hit her tongue and she recoiled at the… sweet taste? Sweet? She ran her tongue over her lips to make sure and… yes, it was sweet. Her brother’s words suddenly made sense as she lifted the cup for another sip. 

“Whaddaya think?” Link asked leaning back slightly in his chair, his thumb still massaging the skin over his knuckles. 

“Wonderful” she sighed “I wasn’t expecting it to be so sweet. If I’m honest I was expecting it to taste-”

“Gross?”

“I was going to say sour” she giggled, giving him a look of mock disapproval which he only smiled at. A rough, country boy smile that promised mischief in the woods. Zelda tried to ignore the feeling that she’d seen that smile somewhere before. 

“You still have not answered my question” she said, quickly schooling her tone to that of a reigning monarch, desperate to change the subject and to get him to stop smiling at her with such a … wonderful smile. “Are you enjoying the party? And remember you promised to answer honestly” 

“I don’t remember making such a promise” he joked, finally leaning fully back against the soft cushions “but, if my Princess wishes me to answer honestly then so I shall” 

Zelda tried not to blush, the way his voice had lingered over the words “my princess” caused a pleasant pounding in her ears (which she was sure was the sound of her own heartbeat) She resolutely took another sip of her drink casting her gaze into the fire, avoiding him and his charming eyes. 

“I’m not enjoying it” he breathed out in a confession. She felt her heart jump paradoxically. One half of her expect to feel sad that her esteemed guest had not enjoyed the festivities, and yet the other half caused her lips to twitch in a small smirk, happy that someone found the ball as dull as she had. 

“All those… people downstairs” he continued, disgust clear on his tongue “They only care about me because I’m the Hero or whatever. I betcha that they wouldn’t give someone like me the time of day” 

Zelda turned her head to look at him, taking in the way the light of the fire danced over his features. The soft scowl that made his eyebrows scrunch together and his lip pout. He was utterly adorable. 

“Be careful” she warned, hiding her smirk behind the rim of her cup “I might be exactly like those … people downstairs. Only interested in your company for the acclaim” It was a hollow tease, a joke, a jest. She watched as his face shifted from it’s scowl, a soft smile taking the place of his pout. 

“You ain’t like that” he sighed, his voice low and humble “You were never like that” 

“How would you know?” she asked, genuine curiosity causing her to drop the act. He hadn’t known her before… he couldn’t have. “For as long as I have known you, you have been the Champion of the Gods dear Hero” 

He just shook his head, the same mischievous smile caused his eyes to sparkle in the amber light of the flames. _That smile,_ it felt all too familiar, like she had seen it and reveled in it once before. She wondered if he had smiled like that during his journey, if Midna had been honoured to feel its warmth. _Surely not,_ she dismissed the theory, _if I had seen his smile then...I would have held onto that for as long as I could._

Then it all made sense. 

The smile, the voice, the eyes. He’d mentioned home, they used goat milk? It had all been so clear! How had she missed it?!

“Where do you hail from?” she asked, her voice quiet as a mouse. She leant forward in her chair, fragile teacup close to shattering from how tight her grip was. 

“Ordon” he breathed, sighing as if the word was heavy on his chest. His eyes held a fire in them, one that made the flames in the hearth seem cold. A shiver ran down her spine as memories and images came back to her, a fresh spring, a cheering crowd, her brother kneeling in the waters with his arms held out to her, a faint promise that everything would be alright, and…and...

“You’re the boy in the tree!” she gasped, almost throwing her drink over her shoulder “You were there you… you… you’re real?” 

Link let out a loud and joyful laugh. His eyes squeezing shut as his hand came to rest on his stomach. “Why wouldn’t I be real?” 

She felt her cheeks grow warm, a bright pink blush bloomed on her face. She turned away from him with sudden shyness, hoping that he hadn’t seen the change. 

“I couldn’t see you when I left the spring, I thought I had made you up in my mind” She admitted, lifting and tipping the tea cup to drain the last of the mixture from it. “I’m really rather ashamed now” 

“How so?” 

“I almost didn’t recognise you” she sighed, keeping her eyes on her cup. She could feel him looking at her, his soft gaze burning against her skin. She could imagine him sitting beside her, his lazy smile as he leaned back comfortably in his chair, his messy blonde hair falling over his eyes slightly, his bare hands playing with the embroidery at his cuffs. She tried not to let her thoughts linger on him and yet… 

“I’ll forgive ya” he joked, his smile clear in his words. “I was a wolf when you saw me again, and it ain’t like we knew each other or anything” The rest of his sentence was clear, he wouldn’t voice it but she knew what he was thinking, _It would make sense why you wouldn’t remember someone like me._

But she had. For years she had often wondered about the boy in the tree. 

She had been 14 years old. Her father had passed on to the Sacred Realm and in his place her older brother was to rule as regent. He had insisted on taking her to the light springs, all 4 of them. She remembered that it had been controversial to travel all the way to Ordon for one afternoon prayer, _“Surely”_ the naysayers had remarked _“you needn’t travel all that way, it’s hardly even part of Hyrule! There’s no point”_

Her Brother had ignored them. 

The crowds had been so loud, news spreading across the region that the Princess and the King were to visit the spring. People had flocked there from all over, desperate to see even a glimpse of her, to see if she really was as beautiful as the poets described. Even now Zelda could remember the screaming, the shouting. People praising the Goddess as her big brother led her by the hands into the spring. 

She’d been so terrified, her heart pounding against her ribs. Her throat had gone dry and each breath had been a struggle. She’d wanted to run back to the carriage and hide, she’d wanted to wrap herself in her brother’s coat and disappear forever, she’d wanted the crowd to stop yelling for her and praising her. And as she stepped into the water of the spring, she had wished for a friend. 

She would never know what made her look up, maybe it was a rustle in the trees? Or birdsong overhead? Whatever it was it wasn’t important as she had scanned the treeline around her. The tall green giants had loomed over the two of them in the spring, protecting her and shielding her. And hidden in the trees was a boy. 

A boy with the most unruly blonde hair, and the most magnificent mischievous grin. 

“You smiled at me” she said, her eyes turning to that child, now all grown up. “I was so scared but… you smiled at me and I felt like I could do anything. I kept that smile with me for years, when I needed help or courage I’d… well it’s rather embarrassing to admit now but… I’d remember your smile, and everything would be easier. I could have picked you out in a crowd of thousands” 

Link blushed scarlet at her words, shifting in his seat as if he was suddenly too hot. She tried not to smile as he scratched the back of his neck bashfully, his ears steadily turning a light pink. His smile was small, growing as her words sunk in. 

“Shucks” he breathed leaning forward as if to tell her a secret. Zelda found herself leaning in, the distance between them lessening with each breath. “I just remembered you ‘cus I thought you were pretty. Not to say that you ain’t pretty now! Well I mean you’re… you’re beautiful but… please stop laughing at me” 

Zelda couldn’t help it, loud joyful giggles and snorts leaving her at his beautiful bewildered expression. Her arms wrapped around her stomach as she laughed, leaning back in her chair and pulling her knees up. It was all she could do to contain the happiness she felt. Only the boy in the Trees could make her feel so loved. 

She heard him chuckle beside her, his laughter growing until it filled the room. It was sweeter than music, more magic than poetry. She opened her eyes to see him smiling at her as they laughed together. The sound of their joy drowning out the music from the ballroom below. 

<><><>

~ 6 years Prior ~ 

Augustus sat with his head bowed low. Ancient prayers and hymns still warm on his lips as he held his sister’s hands. The carriage shook around them as they traveled over the rocky and uneven paths of Ordon and Faron. 

He was King? It still hadn’t sunk in. Just a month after his father had been laid to rest in Kakariko, forever beside the woman he loved, Augustus had been crowned King. It almost didn’t feel right or tasteful, the meal from the wake had barely been cold before they served the coronation feast! The council had been so quick to move, to place the heavy burden on his shoulders. 

Not even Zelda had been spared. She was 14 years old, now heir to a vast and ancient Kingdom. 

Augustus lifted his head, his eyes trailing over the young girl sitting before him. Her simple white gown was still wet, clinging to her knees and calves, a grey fur cape had been wrapped around her shoulders to keep her warm as she dried off. Her long brown hair was left free to fall down her back. He noted, with mild concern, that the ends were still wet. Her crisp white Kokoshnik sat at her crown, giving her the illusion of a halo. Her cheeks and nose were still pink from the chilled air. 

_By Nayru, by Din, By Farore,_ he prayed, _grant me the strength to protect this child and lead her._

Zelda had her head turned towards the window, her eyes jumping from tree to tree as they passed. She looked like she was searching for something in the foliage, perhaps a bird? 

“Zelda?” he breathed, the silk of his glove stroking her bare hand. In a few years she’d have to start wearing gloves, she’d be an adult! She’d be looking for a husband! Suitors would come asking him for her hand! For his baby sister’s hand in marriage! The thought terrified the new King greatly. 

“Zelda?” he tried again, watching as her ears twitched. She’s ignoring me… again, He frowned. She’d always been a quiet child, preferring to let her words speak more than her actions, but recently she’d grown silent towards him. He couldn’t place what it might have been other than the death of their father but… he’d just followed tradition… hadn’t he. 

“Zelda?” he said, a little more forcefully this time. She was going to have to learn, she was the Crown Princess now she couldn’t keep acting like a child! 

“You promised you’d call me by my name when it is just us two” she murmured, her eyes still fixed on the trees outside, searching, begging. 

“Zelda is your name” 

“My other name. You promised, Your _Majesty_ ” She spat out the title like acid. Augustus could feel it sting in his chest, the cold rebuttal felt worse than drowning. _This child is going to be the death of me,_ he promised, _Just you watch and see._ Taking a deep breath he hung his head once more. 

“...Antoinette” The name was a surrender, a white flag he would gladly wave over his head as long as his little sister would smile at him again. It had been given to her upon her birth. Their mother had chosen it as she lay cold, the life and warmth draining from her eyes as her husband wept. 

“Yes?” she answered, her gaze still firmly directed outside. Only her ears gave away that she was listening to him. 

“What are you searching for in the trees?” Of all the possible answers to his question (and there were many) he was expecting something along the lines of “I’m looking for animals” or “not searching for anything, just thinking” He would have put his money on it, a full wallet of ruppees on the table, that she was say anything except... 

“A Kokiri” 

_A Kokiri? A Kokiri?!_ Augustus tried to wrap his mind around it, was she serious? Had the prayers gotten to her? Maybe she’d been reading too many fairy tales when she was “unwell” during the lavish balls and parties? 

“Annie… Kokiri don’t exist anymore” he regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Zelda turned on him, a fire in her eyes as she squeezed his hands in hers. He was reminded vaguely of a wild animal staring down their prey. 

“There are real! I saw one” 

_Wait? What?_ Augustus slipped a hand from hers to rub his face, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to alleviate his oncoming migraine. 

“You saw one?” he asked, skepticism colouring his tone “when?” 

“Just now at the spring! He was in the trees! He smiled at me” Zelda’s eyes seemed to light up as she spoke, recounting how he’d waved at her from his perch and how she’d wanted nothing more than to climb up the tree and join him. Augustus watched the whole time, a warm feeling settling in the pit of his heart as he saw how happy she was, How excited she was!

He couldn’t take that from her. _She’s still a child,_ he reminded himself, _Let her have her fun while she can._

“Dear Antoinette, why didn’t you say that before?” He gasped, in a voice that he prayed would be believable to the wise young Princess “I never knew they traveled so far south, he must have come especially to visit you today” 

“Do you think so?” she breathed, her eyes practically shining at his words. “I asked the Goddesses for a friend, do you think they sent him?” She was practically jumping up and down in her seat, prim and proper Princess Zelda replaced with the excitable Lady Antoinette. 

“Maybe” Augustus said, running his thumb over the back of her knuckles. “We never know. The gods work in mysterious ways” He watched as she moved to stare out the window again, her eyes searching desperately for her new little friend. 

“I do hope I’ll see him again” she breathed, pressing her nose up against the glass “he had a nice smile” 

Augustus sighed, happy to give her this one moment of joy. The road wouldn’t be easy for her, she was going to need all the help she could get. “Maybe you’ll see him soon” he murmured, but Zelda wasn’t listening, her attention focused outside, wondering if, maybe, the boy in the tree was looking for her as well. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was nervous about the end, It's the first time I've written an OC into a big part of a fic. I hope you liked Augustus and wouldn't mind seeing a little more of him in the future. Thank you for reading <3 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as liv-andletdie


End file.
